reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
US Marshal Uniform
The US Marshal Uniform is an outfit available to be worn by Jack Marston in Red Dead Redemption. Description The outfit is obtained by completing the five American gang hideouts within 24 hours of game time. It is required for 100% Completion and the Redeemed achievement. Wear the US Marshal Uniform and the player will be considered part of law enforcement in the United States. Also, the player doesn't need to pay for a stagecoach. Even though the player is to be treated like the law, sheriffs and deputies will still come after the player if caught breaking the law, but Marshals and possees will lay off. This outfit acts the same as the Reyes' Rebels Outfit but in the U.S. Acquisition The requirements for this outfit will be shown once the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" has been completed and cannot be obtained before then. Therefore, this outfit can only be worn by Jack. The hideouts the player has to complete in the 24 hour in-game time period are: *Fort Mercer *Gaptooth Breach *Pike's Basin *Tumbleweed *Twin Rocks Tips & Tricks *Obtaining this outfit is very easy for any well-equipped player. It is recommended that the player completes all of these hideouts beforehand so that all that remains is the simple task of killing gang members. All you need is a Mid to High capacity repeater, like the Henry Repeater, and the Mauser Pistol. With that loadout and a couple of moonshines, you can beat all the hideouts in 15–25 minutes at the most. *First off, the player should acquire a fast mount and good weapons. It is useful to have plenty of medicine, apples and horse pills. A repeater should be a weapon of choice as they function well under any circumstance; one combination could be a Henry Repeater, Double-Action Revolver and Semi-Auto Shotgun. However, for effectiveness and speed, the best combination is using either the American Standardbred horse found in Tall Trees and Great Plains or the DLC/GOTY War Horse, the Mauser Pistol purchased in Blackwater and the Evans Repeater also purchased at Blackwater. With this combination, one could complete the challenge in as little as 8 game hours. *Gaptooth Breach should be the first destination on this trip, then head to Tumbleweed, Fort Mercer, Twin Rocks, and finally Pike's Basin. Going the opposite direction works too, but it is advisable to continuously move in one direction instead of doubling back. *Stay on the dirt paths rather than the fields to maximize the horseback's speed and avoid running over cliffs, except that a very effective shortcut is to travel from Twin Rocks straight past Hanging Rock to Pike's Basin as the ground here is fast and the primary route takes the player around through Armadillo. *In Fort Mercer, opening the fort's front doors to let in the gunslinger after eliminating all of the gang members and gang leaders has been proven to be more time-efficient. *Initiating the Pike's Basin hideout by entering from the northeast entrance can be very time-saving. If the player enters from the northeast and continues to eliminate all of the gang members before meeting the rancher, the rancher will immediately thank Marston for his services, thus completing the hideout. Using this method, the player will not have to herd any cows and may proceed directly to the next hideout. * Secondary objectives, such as saving the rancher's daughter at Twin Rocks, are not necessary. *Resist the temptation to use a stagecoach or camp while traveling to the next destination, as this will take more in-game time than on horseback. Do not save, as this will cause Marston to rest for 6 hours in-game. *It also helps to remain on horseback in Pike's Basin and kill using Dead Eye. *An easy way to complete Gaptooth Breach is to equip the Treasure Hunter Outfit. This way it is possible to complete the mission with minimal hostility. *In open-air hideouts like Twin Rocks, the Buffalo Rifle can be used to quickly eliminate gang members, especially on Normal aiming mode. *In Gaptooth Breach, obtaining the treasure inside the mine and escaping is the main objective; killing any of the miners outside the mine is not necessary. To save time, it is recommended that the player rides on horseback directly to the mine and collects the treasure, killing any miners that get in the way. Once the player reaches the exit of the mine, the hideout will be complete and all of the miners outside will disappear. *If you die at any point your progress will be kept. So long as you complete the challenge within the 24 hour timeframe, death is irrelevant. Trivia * As it was originally a PS3 exclusive content, Solomon's Folly does not contribute to the acquiring of this outfit. *Traveling through Thieves' Landing while wearing this outfit will result in hostile behavior from the town's residents. *The lasso and satchel are not visible at Marston's side while wearing this outfit, but the hunting knife is. Likewise, the bandolier is not visible while wearing this outfit. *In pre-release screenshots depicting John Marston wearing the outfit, the badge was merely a sheriff badge. In-game, however, the outfit is featured with an actual U.S. Marshal badge. *While the majority of Marshal-affiliated characters such as Leigh Johnson wear a tie as part of their uniform, this outfit lacks one. Gallery File:Deputy_outfit.jpg File:IMGP4148.jpg|Jack wearing the U.S. Marshal outfit Rdr leigh johnson01.jpg|John wearing the outfit during "Political Realities in Armadillo". 72.jpg 29489531.jpg|Jack detail (56).jpg|John Detail (57).jpg detail (58).jpg download (3).jpg us-marshal-uniform-02.jpg 1368976-1.jpg|John 1368977-2.jpg|John Protecting_a_Ranch.jpg|John protecting MacFarlane's Ranch while wear U.S. Marshal Uniform. Rdr flowers lady01.jpg|John Achievements/Trophies Obtaining the US Marshal Uniform contributes toward acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: Related Content es:Uniforme de comisario de los EE.UU it:Uniforma da sceriffo federale Category:Outfits Category:Redemption Outfits